1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting means for a vehicle passenger side air bag structure which includes an air bag housing which is slidably received in an air bag deployment chute mounted in an opening of a vehicle instrument panel. A connector bracket secures the housing and chute together.
2. Description of Related Art
Inflatable air bag structure are being commonly used in passenger vehicles to promote passenger safety in the event of an accident. Such air bag structures include inflation means which, when activated, rapidly form a gas which causes high speed inflation of air bags in front of passengers to absorb impact shock to thereby minimize injury. Sensor systems are provided to cause activation of the air bag structure immediately upon vehicle impact.
Air bags are folded and mounted in relatively small canister-like housings which are positioned behind the vehicle instrument panel. The housing is slidably mounted in a chute structure which, in turn, is mounted in an opening in the instrument panel in front of the area occupied by the passenger in the front seat of the vehicle. As the air bag is deployed, it passes into the chute and is guided by the chute into the proper area within the vehicle to function in the desired shock absorbing fashion.
It is important that the air bag be deployed through the chute without any hitches of any sort. The expansion which causes deployment of the chute also results in a recoil effect upon the air bag housing. This recoil effect tends to cause separation of the air bag housing from the chute. Undue separation could cause snagging of the air bag with the chute and housing structure and result in improper air bag deployment. In accordance with the present invention, this possibility is minimized by providing adjustable bracket structure interconnecting the chute and air bag housing.